Many dental procedures require the precise use of surgical instruments within a small and restricted area of operation. Furthermore, it is usually desirable to selectively supply air or water to a treatment area, drill in a treatment area, or to manipulate soft tissue. To do so, practitioners have conventionally used various instruments to manipulate tissue, suction liquids or retract the tongue while performing the desired procedure.
Conventional methods, however, present several problems. First, because of the restricted area, it is undesirable and usually impractical to crowd the oral cavity with multiple instruments. When two or three different instruments are placed in a patient's oral cavity, the practitioner is unable to clearly see the area of operation. Furthermore, because of the tight quarters, the instruments become limited in their range of motion. Thus, the degree of difficulty is unnecessarily increased for even the simplest of procedures.
Furthermore, the use of multiple instruments is impractical as it severely limits the ability of the dentist, periodontist, oral surgeon or assistant (herein, “Dentist”) to properly perform the required procedures. For instance if a Dentist uses one hand to retract the tongue and another to hold a surgical flap away from the treatment area, then he will need to ask for an assistant to reach for another instrument, or the assistant must hold an instrument and retract either the tongue or flap while he/she is simultaneously suctioning or performing a different task. The only other option would be to perform the operation in segments or go back and forth between instruments until the procedure is complete. This unnecessary complexity lengthens the time of operation, reduces the efficiency of the procedure and increases patient discomfort.
Finally, a common problem in the field is that dentists regularly complain of neck, back, shoulder pain and carpal tunnel syndrome related hand pain. In fact, a comprehensive literature search indicates dental care providers are at 15 high risk for suffering a workplace musculoskeletal disorder (WMSD) and neuromuscular disorders, e.g. disc herniation. Studies have reported that dental workers who suffer a WMSD injury have a lost work day average of 93 days per incident. In fact, sixty-two percent of dental hygienists have complained of neck problems and eighty-one percent have complained of shoulder pain in one or both shoulders. Studies have also shown that between six and seven percent of all dental hygienists report being diagnosed with carpal tunnel syndrome and that fifty-nine percent of dentists have reported musculoskeletal pain. A survey of a U.S. Army dental clinic reported that over seventy-five percent of all dental workers complained of one or more carpal tunnel syndrome symptoms, over fifty percent complained of back and shoulder pain, and eleven percent were diagnosed as having carpal tunnel syndrome. These disorders and others can be addressed with proper emphasis on ergonomics and posture, and by shortening the length of the dental procedure.
Thus, missing from the art is an invention that allows greater control, while affording the Dentist an opportunity to practice with better posture. Moreover, an invention that reduces the time of operation would have several benefits for both patients and practitioners: (i) reducing the strain on the neck, back, shoulders and hands of Dentists, (ii) reducing the amount of discomfort experienced by patients during procedures in which they remain awake, and (iii) reducing the adverse risks to the patient associated with the use of general anesthesia in situations where patients are put to sleep for a procedure.